PORKY AND FIFI: HIGHSCHOOL MUSICAL 18
by fassiofassad
Summary: DEEP STRY ABoUT DIS GURL NAM FIFIs AN FAT KID Namd PRKY LOLozz!11


Once upon a time in a small town called Onett lived a fat ugly kid named Porky. Nobody liked him because he was a jerk and he smelled like a pig.

One day a little girl named Fiona got lost in Onett and didn't know where she was. She stumbled upon a house and heard yelling coming from inside.

She peeked in to see what was happening, when she did she saw a young fat boy about her age getting his ass spanked by his father. The kid caught a glance at Fiona and his face turned red. Not from pain but, from blushed and ran away into a bush across the road. While Fiona hid Porky pulled up his pants and ran outside. "Wheere'd dat gurl go?" Porky thought. All of the sudden Fiona sneezed and Porky heard and ran to the bush "Hey who's in MY BUSH!?" Porky yelled. He put his hand in the bush and felt something soft "What the hell is this!?" he said and put his other hand in to feel. "Ahh!! NO! Stop pervert!" yelled Fiona as she jumped out of the bush covering her chest. "Hey what?! WHOA WHAT WAS I TOUCHING?" Porky yelled while his face turned red. "What do YOU think you're touching, huh?!" shouted Fiona. Porky looked at her and noticed she was covering herself. "OH! Pfaahahaha! I WAS GRABBING YOUR BOOBS WASN'T I HAAHAA!" Porky snorted. "Eiiiiiiaaaa!!" Fiona shrieked and slapped Porky across his fat ass face. "HEY! What was that for?!" Porky yelled "FOR BEING A PERVERT!" yelled Fiona. Porky stared at her for a moment and notice tears began to come up in Fionas eyes."Uh, hey girl. Uh, stop crying god! It's so stupid!" Porky said trying to sound cool. Fiona looked up at Porky her face was wet with tears and her cheeks where red. Porky looked away because he found her attractive even though girls are yucky. He couldn't hold in his hormones and helped her wipe her tears from her face "U-uhm, t-thank you.." Fiona said in a shy soft voice.

Fiona thought "Maybe he isn't so bad. He's kinda cute when I look at him."

Fiona started to blush and so did Porky. "Hey uh, W-what's your name anyway girl?" Porky said. "Uhm, I-I'm Fiona.." "O-oh, uh, that's a uhm, cute name..." 'A-ah! T-Thank you.. May I ask yours?" "I'm P-Porky..." "Ah! Very nice to meet you Porky, hehe." Fiona blushed and smiled at Porky. Porky couldn't hold in his feelings "Uhm.. HEY! Hey, uh, F-Fiona.. Uh you wanna go down to the burger shop with me and uhm, e-eat me.. I MEAN EAT WITH ME! WITH ME! NOT EAT ME!" Porky's face turned bright red. "Oh, sure I would love to Porky, hehe." "Y-yeah! GREAT THEN! Ok yeah cause, I kinda feel like eating a girl out.." Porky stopped to realize what he had said "Oh my god! W-what!!??" Fiona screamed in embarrassment. "Ah! No! No! Ah! I meant I KINDA FEEL GOING OUT TO EAT WITH a uh girl I MEAN UHH!!!" Porky didn't know what to say. "U-uhm, it's ok.. I understand what you mean.. I-I wouldn't care which you meant to say...I-I like you Porky..." Fiona blushed and closed her eyes. "W-what!? U-u-uhmm.. L-lets just go already!" Porky grabbed Fionas arm and ran to the burger shop. Fiona sat down across Porky and ordered her food. As they waited Porky's hormones boiled up. Right when Porky was going to ask Fiona to marry him that waitress came to give them their food. The waitresses name tag said "Hello names is Taylor" the my was faded out. "Here you two go. ten burgers for your fat boyfriend here and one for you. Anythin' else? I don't got all day kids." Fiona blushed and said "WE ARENT TOGETHER! Uhm.. Just go away! YOU COMMONER!" 'Well excuse me, who put a stick up your ass little girl? Yeesh, this is why I hate kids. Y'er all the same." The waitress left and Porky and Fiona ate their dinner Porky took Fiona to a dark place. "I say, where are we Porky?" ask Fiona. "We're at a cool place in a hole under my neighbors house" Porky said. "Real cool Porky! You are such a man. I think I may love you." Fiona blushed. Porky looked at Fiona and blushed "W-what!? O-o-oh man.. uh.."

"I understand if you don't like me back, after all we just met about three hours ago." Fiona said in a small voice. "Fiona.... I love you too.."Fiona ran to Porky "OH PORKY NEVER LEAVE ME NEVER EVER!" Fiona jumped into Porky's took Fiona to meet Giygas and Fiona watched Porky and some kids fight after the fight Porky grabbed Fiona and they escaped. They went to all sorts of places in all sorts of times. They met many strange people and went hundreds or even millions of years in the future. The final place they ended up on was a strange island with only a handful of people living on it. Porky and Fiona went to explore not knowing what secrets the island held.

The End...?


End file.
